A Flower in Bloom
by saku-inu
Summary: They were forced to get married. He wants revenge while she was just wants to escape from her life. Will they find love? read to find out.


Here is a new story. Hope you like it. If you have any comments do hesitate. I know I haven't finish my other story but I'll try and finish it soon. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters.

Title: **A Flower in Bloom**

Starring: Syaoran

Sakura

Genre: Drama/Love Series

Rating: PG-13

_**Prologue**_

Sakura looks out the window as Syaoran pulls up into a beautiful white house. "No way, this is where we're going to be staying for awhile?" Syaoran nodded his head as he called for a servant to come and carry the bags.

"Pick a room you'd like and I'll send the maids up to your room to give you something to eat, since you did sleep through out the whole car ride."

Sakura jumps up and down excitedly while searching for a room. "Whoa! This place is big! And gorgeous! Man, I could have any room?" Sakura asked making sure she heard Syaoran right. She walked around the room she had chosen, flowers were everywhere. "You're sleeping in another room right?"

"Of course, you think I'd want to sleep with you?" Syaoran asked as he frowns.

"Food is here," the servant announced.

Syaoran smiled, "It smells good."

"Good?" Nee ask as she looks at the chicken being held upside down by its feet with its wings flapping about. "Are you going to kill it and cook it?"

The girl opened her mouth and said, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows. "Are you making farm animal sounds?" She turned to look at Syaoran, "Is the girl insane?"

Syaoran shook his head and also said, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

"Huh," Sakura said as she covered her ears. "Shut up! Get out of here!" Sakura orders as the two continue to screech. Sakura shot open one eye as she realized she was asleep on the ground. "Where am I? Why does it smell sweaty and stuffy in here?" She looked around seeing the crack of dawn. "Why won't they shut those roosters up?" Sakura did a double take as she saw a rooster at her window as she looked up from the ground, "Where am I? Why am I on the floor?" She quickly got up and thrust the door open and saw people either walking around in a sarong with water bowls or they are smoking something. "Oh my…" She looked around in the room that she was in. It was dirty and there were holes in the wall as well as stains. She wasn't sure what kind of stain they were.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Came an angry voice. "You must be the new girl Todd was telling me about." Sakura scratches her head as the girl comes into the room gazing up and down at her. "Don't just stand there! Hurry up and wash yourself! You're getting ready for today, not next month."

Sakura looks around out of the window as everyone scurries about; each was also carrying sarongs with them and a water bowl of some sort, "What is everyone's hurry? And why is this girl pushing me around?"

"Why are you still standing there?" She asked Sakura again as she propped her other hand to the side of her hips. Sakura looked around again then pointed at herself. "Yea, I'm talking to you! I said go wash yourself up! Get with the program here slow poke!" The girl walked behind Nee and shoved her out of the room.

Sakura turns back around to face the girl face to face. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

An old woman had been watching from a far and sighs seeing that those two would be going no where fast. She walked up and took Sakura's hand, "Get ready dear. You don't need to talk to that girl any longer." The lady looks at the girl in front of Sakura up and down then turns back to Sakura, "Come child, we must wash up."

"We?" Sakura ask clinging onto the sarong and towel the girl had thrown to her earlier. "Where's that guy?"

"What guy?" The lady asks while leading Sakura to a pool of water.

Sakura gasped, "There are so many people here."

"Come, wash your self." The lady said while making her way to the body of water. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked towards them and ran to another direction.

Sakura watched the people run to the other side, "Wow, they move quick, like they're scared or something."

The lady laughed, "It happens if you're hated."

"Why would they hate me? I didn't do anything, nor do I even know who they are."

"No I am the one who is being hated and looked down upon." She explains seeing Sakura scratching her head.

Holding on tightly to the sarong, "What should I do with this?"

"Pull it over you, tie it in front of your chest, undress under the sarong, then lather yourself up though the sarong." The old woman instructed.

"I have to do what in order to what!" Everyone looked up at Nee seeing her reaction and wondered what she was yelling about.

(Back in Tokyo)

"How was the drive over there Syaoran? Is everything all right between you two?" Touya ask as he bounces his daughter, Hana, on his lap.

Ignoring Touya's question Syaoran turns his attention to his niece hearing her on the other line, "I hear Hana giggling. Are you still playing with your daughter and not your wife?"

Sighing Touya replies, "She still won't let me touch her."

"Too much information Touya." Syaoran said as he cleared his throat. "How's Hitomi? She's about due in a few months. Is Kenji still caring for her like he should? Or is he out somewhere with some new girl?"

Touya glanced over his shoulders seeing Kenji bringing Hitomi a cup of milk, "I don't know, but he better not be hurting my sister's feelings anymore. You want to speak to her, she's actually here right now."

"If it's not too much trouble for her." Syaoran said as he waited for Touya to hand the phone over.

Touya laughs picking Hana up and holding the phone with his shoulders. "That's why they invented cordless phones. Besides, I'd have to walk it over to her. By the time she gets up and going, my phone bill would be adding to my debts. Kenji wouldn't let her talk on the phone if it's tiring her."

Meilin glares over at Touya as he handed the phone over to Hitomi, "At least Kenji cares for her."

"I would've cared and watched you too Meilin. The same way Kenji is caring for Hitomi." Touya said while Meilin took their daughter away from him, "But you were hiding from me."

Kenji watches the two argue again, "Don't you two ever get sick and tired of arguing like that?"

"No," they both reply and argue some more.


End file.
